That one christmas night
by Dothacker16
Summary: seto kaiba find the girl of his dreams for one night r&r flames are welcomed


-----------Disclaimer------------

Dothacker16: this is my Christmas special for yugioh sorry it can't be a "self insert but if I do one I'll get kicked off so it will be a Seto/OC one

Seto: you're paring me up with someone?

Dothacker16: well I couldn't think of anyone else everyone else is already happy Mr. Cold heart

Seto: I heard that

Dothacker16: anyway I hope I get some good reviews for this read and review flames are welcomed just hope I don't get any Anyway I do not own yugioh but I do own this character.

Ryou: on with the fic!!

Dothakcer16: you're lucky it's Christmas

----------------------Story begin--------------

-Prodigy-

10 years have past since the day he found his soul mate. The 27 year old CEO looks down at the cold, white world wondering if she will ever return to him. He missed her warm smile, her soft body and her loving sea green eyes. But what he really missed about her was the ways she showed him what loves was like.

His deep blues eyes full with tears as he thinks about her. He closes his eyes to fight back the tears but the gently fall down his face.

-Why did she have to leave me?-

This question along with many other could never be answered. The CEO runs his hands threw this hazel brown hair and looks at the door.

I think I'll go visit the place.

He grabs his jacket along with the white scarf she left behind for him and heads out of the building to visit the place where he met her.

-10 years ago-

She walked down the street carrying a brown bag in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate in the other. The snow was falling gently down on the city of domino, Japan. Her light blue hair was tied in a single braid, and then rolled into a bun. She wore a long black coat that covered her body while a white scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her pale face seemed to glow in the cold Christmas weather. People who saw her would have though her at least 20 but in reality she was only 16. She continues walking, her long black boots crunching under the snow covered streets. She stopped in front of a tall building and look up. Her sea green eyes stopped at one of the windows to see a young boy around the age of 16 or 17 looking down at her. She smiled gently and waved at the boy. The boy just looked down at her then turned and disappeared back into his office.

-Well this must be the place mokuba told me about.-

She finishes the last of her drink then throws it into the nearest trash can.

-Alright you can do this you came this far I mean it's just a building…..a very high building.-

As she continues to talk to herself a young boy with raven hair and dark blue eyes walks up behind the girl and smile.

-Do you always take to yourself Mel?-

(A/n: oh f.y.i I use this …… when someone is thinking and I use this -…..- when people are talking just though you'd know) The girl turns around and smiles at the 13 year old raven haired boy.

-Well I guess I do when I go into new place.-

Mokuba grins playfully.

-You sure it's the building you're shy of or is it something else?-

She turns a crimson color and looks down at the ground.

-Well maybe it's not the building that I'm shy of.-

He leans towards the side and looks at the small brown bag.

-Who's that for?-

-It's for your brother but he may not like it.-

He grabs her hand and begins to pull her into the tall building.

-Don't believe all those rumors you here about my brother he's really nice when you get to know him-

True be told she wasn't scared of the young CEO, mokuba had told her since they first met all about his older brother and she had seemed to have grow a crush over him. Although she has never seen what he looked like she got this crush over all the things he did and what he would seem to look like.

Mokuba lead her into the warm building and onto an elevator. After getting off onto the 50th story the young boy lead her to a double door room.

-Well this is it. Ready to go in?-

She looks down at him and smile sweetly and nods her head. Mokuba smiles back at her then opens the door and walks in with Mel close behind him.

Inside the room a young boy with hazel colored hair and piercing blue eyes sits at his desk typing rapidly at his laptop and unaware of the two people who entered the room. He continues to type until he hears his younger brother calling to him.

-Big brother?-

The CEO looks up from his laptop only to see a lovely girl standing next to his younger brother. He stands up and walks slowly over to his brother and the girl.

-Who's your friend mokuba?-

Mokuba happily smile and looks up at his big brother.

-This is my friend Mel. Mel this is my big brother Seto.-

Seto looks at the girl and extends his hand out. Mel shyly extends her hand suddenly Seto grasps her hand and lightly kisses it. (A/n: I know he wouldn't do something like that but bear with me it s one shot story.) Mel begins to blush furiously as Seto looks back at her.

-Pleasure to meet you Mel.-

-P-P-Pleasure to meet you too.-

Mokuba look at the two and smile.

-Well I'll leave you two alone bye, bye Mel.-

Mokuba rushes out of the room before Mel or Seto could stop him. Once mokuba left Mel turns back and looks at Seto. The two stare at each other for a while when Mel remember the bag in her hand.

I won't give this to him right now I'll wait till the time is perfect.

-So Mel how do you know my brother?-

Mel mentally shakes her head and looks to see the CEO sitting at his desk.

-Oh umm well we met in the arcade. I was playing a game and he just came up and started talking to me and I guess we just became friends.-

Seto looks at her amused by her clumsiness. Mel continued to look down at the ground until she lift her head and smile at him. Seto giver her a questioning look. She walks over to his desk and pulls him up.

-What are you doing?-

She looks up at him with a bright smile on her face.

-Well I though since it a beautiful Christmas eve that we go and explore the town together.-

-But don't you live here?-

-Yes but I love going around the town when it's snow and near Christmas…and well I just though I'd share what I love to do with you.-

You can guess this shocked Seto. For many year people have tried to avoid him but here was this girl who wanted to share something she loved to do with him. He stood there for a moment then lightly smiled at her. (A/n: oh dear ra Seto smiled…….HELL IS FREZZING OVER!! Seto: oh shut up and get on with the story. Dot: right)

-So do you want to go with me or not?-

Seto takes her arm into his.

-I have nothing better to do-

She smiles at him and leads him out into the cold, white world.

3 hours later at some park

Mel had lead Seto around the city showing him a new way to look at the world well a least a new way to look at Christmas. Mel was now slightly swinging on a swing while he was sitting on a nearby bench watching her. He couldn't help but watch her he didn't know why but he felt so…..happy around her he wonder if this is what love felt like; If it was he like the feeling. He continued to watch her till he heard the voice or voices of the people which he really didn't want to see right now. Seto looked over in the direction of the voice to see Yugi, the mutt (a.k.a: Joey), tea, Tristan, and yami walking to where he and Mel where.

-Hey Yugi look who's sitting on dah' bench-

The other four look in the direction Joey was pointing at only to see the one and only Seto Kaiba. Yugi blinks a couple of times before speaking.

-What do you think he's doing out here?-

Yami walks towards Kaiba and stopped in front of him.

-What are you doing out here Kaiba?-

Seto looks up at the trio colored hair man with a bored and annoyed expression on his face.

-Am I not allowed to go out on my own free will? Or do I only get to come out to duel you?-

By now the rest of the group have joined yami.

-I was just merely asking because it is not like you to just come to the park without mokuba with you.-

Mel stopped swinging and got up to see why a group of people were surrounding Seto.

I wonder who they are?

Seto merely smirks at yami and closes his eyes,

-I'm with a friend of my brothers' she over by the swings-

-HA Kaiba's on a dat' with a little girl.-

Mel has now come up behind the group and the dirty blonde hair boy.

-Um excuse me but you wouldn't be happening to call me a little girl now would you?-

Joey stands frozen for a minute then he slowly turns around and sweat drops when he see her.

-So you're da' one who is friends with mokuba?-

-That I am my name is Mel may I ask who all of you are?-

-Well I'm Yugi and the one that looks like me is yami then the girl with brown hair is tea and blonde is Joey and he Tristan.-

As Yugi introduces all of his friends Seto gets up from the bench and walks behind Mel.

-And we must go.-

Mel turns around and faces him with a questioning look on her face. Tea comes up and stands beside her.

-Kaiba why can't you be nice and let us get to know Mel? I mean it Christmas and you can't even let us make a new friend?-

Seto glares at tea and pulls Mel away from the prep.

-Because I didn't come out here to spend time with the dorks and their prep and I'll be damned if I have to spend time with you geeks so back of and leave us alone. And I could care less that it's Christmas or not-

With that Seto takes Mel hand and walks off with her leaving a stunted group.

night time

Mel and Seto have been walking around enjoying the scenery and all the light that came on when it got dark. While she was showing him the different lighted buildings Seto kept wondering to himself why he stood up for her and protected her like that, no girl has ever made him feel this way before. Seto finally decided that he was in love with this wonderful girl and he would tell her when the time is right. He grabbed her hand and held it in his. Mel looks up and the blushing CEO and laces her fingers with Seto and starts to pull him away from the bright colored city.

-Mel where are we going?-

She looks back at him and smiles pulling him faster.

-You'll see soon Seto.-

Mel finally stops at the top of a hill that has a large leafless cherry blossom tree. She turns Seto around and covers his eyes.

-Mel what are you doing?-

-Sit down.-

Seto slowly sits down onto the cold ground; Mel sits down while still having his eyes covered. She leans in and whispers in his ear.

-Ready?-

Seto slowly nods his head. She smile and uncovers his eyes. What Seto saw was probably the most beautiful site he'd had ever seen. The whole city was glowing with different colors and lights while the snow fell over the city people where running about with last minutes shopping, caroling, children playing in the snow with other children and young couples who just came out to enjoy the snow falling. Mel sits next to him and leans her head against his shoulder.

-like it Seto?-

He couldn't find words to express his feelings everything was perfect he had never in his whole life felt like this and it was all because of one girl. His cold heart was melted but one girl. Who knew one girl could change his life forever. He had only met and know her for one day but he was sure that he was in love with her.

-Well?-

-It lovely but…-

She looks up at him with a worried look on her face.

-D-D-Do you not like it…I knew you probably wouldn't like it I mean what was I….-

Her words were cut off with seto's lips pressed against hers. She was a bit shocked by his actions but closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. After they break the kiss they both look deep into each other's eyes.

-You talk too much I was going to say it lovely but not as lovely as you.-

-So what are you really trying to say Seto Kaiba?-

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. She could feel his warm breath against her skin along with the warmth of his body.

-Mel………I …..I love you-

Her sea green eyes continue to look into his deep blue ones.

-I love you too Seto Kaiba.-

She slowly wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss. He pulls her closer to him and deepens the kiss. She presses her body close to his and traces his lips with her tongue begging to enter. Seto smirks at her attempted to enter him so he slowly opens his mouth to let her enter. Her tongue explores the inside of his mouth then begins to dance along with his tongue making him moan in pleasure. They continue their battle of the tongues till Mel begins to shivers from the cold. Seto breaks the kiss and looks at her.

-Cold?-

She only cuddles up to him closer and nods her head. Seto stands up then helps her up.

-Shall we go back to my place?-

Mel looks at him with a sad look on her face.

-That may not be a good idea.-

-Why?-

-Because after Christmas I……..I won't be here anymore.-

Seto had no idea what she was talking about all he wanted was to be with her just her, even if was just one night.

-What's in that bag you've been carrying all day?-

-It's a gift for you-

-What is it?-

-Anything you want it to be.-

-Like a wish?-

-Yes,-

Seto cups her chin and pulls her into a kiss.

-Then my wish is to be with you even if it's just for one night.-

Her eyes began to fill with tears of joy as she embraces the man she loved.

-I love you Seto Kaiba.-

He holds her tight never wanting to let her go.

-I love you too Mel more than you can know.-

She smile softly as she buries her face into his warm chest.

-Merry Christmas Seto.-

That was ten year ago. The two spent the rest of the night on the top of the hill holding each other close. The next day Seto awoke in his room with no one in sight. The girl of his dreams seemed to just vanish into thin air. No where to be found. Every year He went back to the spot where his cold heart was melted away by the only girl who showed him what life was like in someone else's eyes. But that was ten year ago He never looked at another woman the same way as he did with her. He only though about the only girl who he truly fell in love with. His only love.

-------End-------

Dothacker16: Well tell me what you think please review I spent the WHOLE night on this.

Seto: zzzzzz

Dothacker16: as you can see so read and review and have a very merry Christmas well anyway my friend wants me to make a prequel or whatever that is and I don't want to right one unless I have people wanting to read it cause no one reads my other story so I need a least 10 reviews saying that they want me to add a prequel


End file.
